Brilho Eterno
by Gween Black
Summary: Andrômeda Black descobriu cedo demais sobre quase todas as coisas da vida. Acreditava com a paixão dos Black na beleza do mundo, mas dessa vez descobriu tarde que essa era uma beleza cruel.


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter não me pertence e essa fic não possui fins lucrativos.

**Resumo:** Andrômeda Black descobriu cedo demais sobre quase todas as coisas da vida. Acreditava com a paixão dos Black na beleza do mundo, mas dessa vez descobriu tarde que essa era uma beleza cruel.

**Nota:** bem curtinha e light, um surto de uma tarde de sexta-feira. Espero que gostem e, é claro, deixem reviews. Beijão, Gween Black.

--

**Brilho Eterno**

_Ora (direis) ouvir estrelas..._

Quando Andrômeda nasceu, Druella sabia que não poderia ter feito um trabalho melhor. Amaldiçoara cada segundo daquele parto extremamente doloroso que durara horas. Somente pelas últimas horas da madrugada a presença viva do bebê se fez, no formato de um choro que ecoou pelas paredes do quarto.

Antes de ver a criança, a mãe só podia pensar em calá-la. Oh, céus, tanta dor, tanto barulho! Virou a cabeça para a janela, onde uma cortina de organza balançava. O céu inteiro era uma mistura maravilhosa de cores. Para saudar a sua filha. Pensou que nunca veria uma imagem tão linda.

Naquele momento uma estrela cadente riscou os céus e Druella fechou os olhos, pedindo que a criança se realizasse. O brilho da estrela ficaria para sempre em seus olhos. Deu um suspiro cansado e a parteira entregou-lhe a menina. Da cabeça saía um chumaço de cabelo escuro liso, e ela era toda branca e pura e linda. Os olhos eram de um azul profundo como a noite. Viu que estava errada.

Andrômeda era muito mais bonita que qualquer manifestação da natureza.

--

Ela sempre achara engraçada a maneira como a mãe a chamava. _An-drrô-me-dá._ Papai e Bella e os primos e os tios, todos a chamavam de Andie. Mas a mãe sempre a chamara daquele jeito, carregando nos erres e na pronúncia do nome.

Quando ela tinha cinco anos, Druella vestiu-a com um lindo vestido de cetim azul e botou uma fita no cabelo. Mesmo na inocência da infância, Andrômeda sentiu-se a menina mais linda da Mansão Black. Mais bonita até que Bellatrix, que agora era mais velha e recebia os vestidos mais bonitos.

Então Druella se aproximou da filha e cochichou:

- Você é a bruxa mais linda do mundo. – e Andrômeda riu, alisando o vestido, enquanto a mãe trançava os cabelos negros da filha. – Você tem o nome de uma estrela.

Ela não sabia que seu nome também era de uma linda princesa de muitos tempos atrás, quando os Deuses ainda debatiam sobre o destino dos humanos. E também não sabia que sua mãe era tão presunçosa quanto Cassiopéia, que afirmou possuir mais beleza que todas as cinqüentas ninfas mais bonitas do mundo – as Nereidas.

O pequeno comentário inocente de Druella sobre a beleza mágica de Andrômeda não causou a devastação de seu pequeno reino, como aconteceu com a desgraçada rainha da Etiópia. Mas plantou uma semente de orgulho.

Assim, Andrômeda Black descobriu a vaidade.

--

- Você não é a mais bonita. – Bellatrix disse assim que entrou no quarto da irmã, depois de todos irem embora.

- Eu sou, sim. – Andrômeda retrucou, apertando sua boneca de porcelana e dando sorriso ingênuo à irmã, enquanto sentava-se à deliciosa poltrona de veludo.

- É claro que não é! – Bellatrix retrucou. – É só uma garotinha estúpida que acredita em tudo que dizem!

- Mamãe disse que eu sou bonita! – Andrômeda retrucou, a voz chorosa.

Bellatrix riu, uma risada muito feia que fez os ouvidos de Andrômeda doerem. Ela se aproximou da irmã, puxou o laço da trança e desarrumou os cabelos dela.

- Por que você fez isso? – ela perguntou, a mente livre demais de qualquer maldade para perceber o brilho dos olhos da irmã.

- Porque assim você é mais parecida como você realmente é! – Bellatrix gritou, com raiva, arrancando a boneca das mãos da irmã e jogando longe. Andrômeda sentiu os olhos se encherem de lágrimas ao ver a porcelana se despedaçar, os cacos encontrando-se com seu lindo baú antigo de madeira, cheio de outras bonecas. – Você é igual a ela, feia, estúpida e destruída!

E saiu correndo, deixando uma Andrômeda desolada para trás. A menina foi até ao lado do baú, alisando a madeira escura e pegando os cacos com as mãos. Ela ainda não entendia a crueldade dos atos, mas descobriu a ira.

--

Andrômeda nunca mais se achou a garota mais linda do mundo depois daquele dia. Mas nunca teve qualquer problema quanto a ser a mais mimada.

Todos os anos Druella a enchia dos mais lindos vestidos e brinquedos. Quando fez onze anos e foi para Hogwarts, visitou o Beco Diagonal. Viu uma coruja toda preta e pediu para Cygnus.

- Papai, eu quero essa coruja. – ela falou. – Seu nome vai ser Ammon.

Nessa época ela ainda não sabia que Ammon havia sido o oráculo para quem o rei Cepheus perguntou o que poderia fazer para acalmar Cetus, o monstro do mar que destruía a Etiópia. Mas havia lido o nome em algum livro e achou-o bonito.

Estava acostumada a ter tudo o que achava bonito.

- Ainda não, Andie. – ele respondeu. – Ano que vem eu lhe dou uma.

Mas ela não queria no ano que vem. Chorou e brigou, até o pai lhe dar a coruja. Andrômeda e a avareza haviam sido apresentadas.

--

- Slytherin! – o chapéu seletor gritou, e a menina morena saiu apressada até a mesa coberta de verde e prateado.

- Bem vinda, irmã. – Bellatrix sorriu para ela.

Andrômeda sentou-se ao seu lado, sorrindo também. Era uma Black, era claro que todos a admiravam. Estava acostumada a receber toda essa atenção. Era a princesa da família na Mansão, nada mais natural do que ser ali também.

Mas a mesa da Slytherin já possuía sua rainha. Uma linda rainha de longos cabelos negros e cruéis olhos azuis, que anos antes havia destruído sua linda boneca de porcelana. Bellatrix Black brilhava triunfal no meio da admiração de todos os colegas.

Era bela, inteligente e temida. Mirando-a assim, Andrômeda descobriu a inveja.

--

Quando chegou o Natal, Andrômeda voltou para a casa. Estava em Slytherin e honrara o nome da família. Fizeram um jantar enorme no dia da volta de Hogwarts, e sua irmãzinha, Cissy, até mesmo estava usando vestido de festa.

Gostou de receber todas as atenções e de não precisar fazer nada.

Gostava de ser uma Black. E gostava de ser a preferida de sua mãe. Era uma criança ainda, mas já sabia valorizar toda a ostentação que possuía. Com altivez. Talvez fosse um talento natural em cada Black – mas ela sabia que aquele pequeno poder era na verdade muito grande.

E Andrômeda gostava do poder. E do prazer que ele dava. Era apenas uma criança, mas conhecia a soberba desde sempre.

--

Quando Andrômeda morreu, uma estrela cadente também marcou os céus, imortalizando seu brilho na imensidão escura. O desejo de sua mãe havia se realizado, embora não como ela havia previsto.

Acreditava com a paixão dos Black na beleza do mundo, mas descobriu tarde que essa era uma beleza cruel. Andrômeda descobriu a vergonha e depois a coragem quando foi deserdada por casar com um trouxa. Descobriu que a admiração da mãe poderia virar ódio e que nunca mais se encontraria na tapeçaria da família.

Mas descobriu que honra era muito mais do que isso.

Quando Andrômeda tinha sete anos, Druella levou-a a um parque de diversões. Bellatrix disse-lhe que se ela corresse sem parar, ela passaria para um mundo encantado.

Andrômeda correu.

E, quando viu, estava em outro lugar. Estava perdida, mas, na sua ingenuidade, não tinha consciência do fato. Para ela, estava num mundo encantado.

- Quem é você? – ela se assustou ao ouvir a voz. Um garotinho da mesma idade estava parado à sua frente. Também tinha os cabelos escuros e olhos claros, mas não eram azuis como os da irmã. Eram verdes, e carregavam um brilho diferente daquele a que ela estava acostumada.

- Andrômeda. – ela respondeu.

- Que nome engraçado. – o menino respondeu, sentando no chão. Ela não gostou do modo como ele falou, e nunca se sentaria no chão.

Mas não conseguiu ir embora.

- Você mora aqui? – ele voltou a falar, olhando curioso para ela.

- Não. – ela respondeu. – E você?

- Também não.

O menino se levantou e chegou bem perto de Andrômeda, mas ela não teve medo. Passou a mão pelos cabelos dela e riu.

- Por que você não ri? – ele perguntou.

- Porque não estou com vontade. – ela retrucou, emburrada.

- Mas eu acho que você ficaria bonita sorrindo. – ele respondeu, com a sinceridade que só as crianças podem ter.

E Andrômeda decidiu que poderia sorrir. Só não esperava que os seus lábios infantis, depois de formarem um sorriso, fossem ser cobertos pelos lábios dele.

Foi rápido e estalado, e ele riu e saiu correndo depois, deixando-a parada. Ela não estava preparada para o primeiro beijo.

Andrômeda não sabia que aquele sorriso quase salvara sua vida. Não sabia, àquela época, que o gesto espontâneo e infantil de um garotinho poderia ser responsável por libertá-la dos rochedos que os Black impunham, iguais àqueles a que a princesa ficara aprisionada por Poseidon, no Mediterrâneo.

Perseus matou o monstro e salvou Andrômeda. O garotinho a beijou e fez o mesmo.

Andrômeda descobriu a liberdade.


End file.
